


I Am No Angel (I Like It When You Do That Stuff To Me)

by roughvoiced



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughvoiced/pseuds/roughvoiced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve tried it a few times since then; a quick dabble here and there, a few times before Harry pushes in or when he bottoms out, a couple of times while Harry is tongue deep in his arse, but nothing like they’ve got planned tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am No Angel (I Like It When You Do That Stuff To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said on tumblr that i was planning a sort of a filler fic to pass the time while i write my big one but this is not that fic. this is a completely different one that i have absoloutley no explanation for other than that [violet](http://heartsbeatingthesame.tumblr.com/) loves spanking.
> 
> this is for u homeslice.

The first time Louis told Harry about his little obsession was on a Friday. They were in Tokyo, if he remembers correctly. They’d been curled up under the duvet, air con fanning softly across their faces. They hadn’t had a concert that day so they’d had some time to themselves; sleeping in till almost three and then spending the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the tub, staying under the water until it had gone chilly and the little bit of sky they could see through the bathroom window had gone black. Louis had told him that night, right before they drifted off to sleep and Harry had grinned at him, smile wide like he’d offered to hang the moon, told Louis that it was okay and totally normal and that he couldn’t wait to try it out.

That was a year ago.

They’ve tried it a few times since then; a quick dabble here and there, a few times before Harry pushes in or when he bottoms out, a couple of times while Harry is tongue deep in his arse, but nothing like they’ve got planned tonight.

Louis’ been knelt on the bed for about ten minutes now, face pressed into the mattress. He’s got his arse high in the air, the fabric of his boxers stretched tight across his cheeks and he feels hot all over. His body is tingling, skin pricking with anticipation as he listens to Harry puttering about in the bathroom next door. There’s a bag of ice melting on the night stand next to him, a bowl on the floor.

He could probably cry, if he tried, so turned on and needy that it’s driving him crazy. His cock is already tenting his pants, painfully hard against his stomach and Harry hasn’t even touched him, isn’t even in the room for god’s sake.

The door snicks open a few minutes later, a strip of light falling into the room briefly before it disappears again, the door closing. Harry stops, stock still behind Louis, breath hitching in his throat.

“ _God_ ,” He chokes out, voice high and breathy as he stumbles over to Louis, dropping a towel onto the bed beside him. “Look so good like this, shit, Lou. Gonna take these off now, that okay?” He asks, pressing a kiss to the bottom of Louis’ spine as he hooks his fingertips into the waistband of his boxers.

Louis garbles something into the pillow and Harry chuckles, pulling at the elastic until is rests just below Louis’ cheeks, firm and round and Harry can’t even stop himself from leaning forward to suck a mark into the left one, nibbling on the skin there until Louis is whimpering beneath him, pushing back against Harry’s face.

“Alright, alright.” He laughs, smoothing his big palm over the flesh of Louis’ bum. “You remember the word, right? If you need me to stop.”

Louis nods. “ _Red_ , don’t worry. M’good, m’good, hurry up.” He whines, wiggling his bum under Harry’s hands.

Harry nods; mainly to himself he realises, and then says, “Okay,” before bringing his hand down in a short sharp slap without warning.

Louis squeals, hand fisting tightly into the duvet, breath heavy. “More,” He breathes out. “ _More, more, mo_ -”

Harry doesn’t let him finish, instead bringing his hand down against Louis’ ass again, hard and sharp, one, two, three, four more times on each side until Louis is blubbering beneath him, cheeks hot and red when Harry rests his hands there.

“That what you want?” He asks, tapping his hands gently against Louis’ ass again just to see him flinch. “You want it like that? That how you imagined it, huh? Hard and fast, make it hurt?”

“Want it,” Louis whines, nodding into the bed, arching his back to push against Harry, arse cheeks hot and burning.

Harry hums, bringing both hands down quick and fast, squeezing Louis’ cheeks and pulling them apart, leaning forward to lick a broad wet strip over his hole before hopping off the bed, leaving Louis alone again.

He groans, reaching out for Harry, brows furrowing when he swats Louis’ hand away. Instead, he grabs the bag of ice from the dresser, ripping it open and scooping a few handfuls into a bowl. He smirks down at Louis where he’s laid on the bed, face smushed into the duvet, fringe plastered to his forehead. He leans down to press a long wet kiss to Louis’ lips, smiling when his teeth scrape against Harry’s bottom lip, tongue poking into his mouth.

Harry pulls away a few moments later, pressing a soft chaste kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth, whispering “Gonna mark you up real good, how’s that sound kitten? Make your pretty little bum all red and sore, hmm?”

Louis whimpers, eyes falling shut as he draws his bottom lip up under his teeth, wet lashes clumped together and fanning out over his cheeks.

“Gorgeous,” Harry whispers, smile in his voice as he swipes his thumb up under Louis’ eye, brushing at the damp skin there. “Okay, hutch up, love. Need to get on the bed.”

Louis whines, pulling his legs further up under his chest as he shuffles higher up the bed to make room for Harry, breath hitching in his throat when he feels him climb up, bed dipping below his feet.

“Good boy,” Harry says and there’s a small brush of his skin against Louis’ left cheek before a sharp shooting chill zips up his spine.

He must tense up at that because then Harry is petting at his spine, _sssh_ , he’s whispering, and _I’ve got you, baby don’t worry_.

He’s quiet then, for a moment, both of them are apart from their heavy breathing. It’s hot in the bedroom, even though the window is open and there’s a steady breeze blowing in from outside.

“Slip these off first, yeah?” He says, doesn’t give Louis chance to respond before he’s tugging his boxers the rest of the way down his thighs and over his knees, dropping them to the floor at the bottom of the bed. “Beautiful,” He says, smile in his voice as he runs his hands up Louis’ calves, up the backs of his thighs until his fingertips are brushing against the crease of his bum cheeks, right where the redness starts.

Louis shudders.

Harry chuckles and then slaps Louis’ ass again, watching it jiggle as he brings his hand down onto the other side, repeating the motion once, twice, three more times until Louis has collapsed back down onto his forearms, back arched obscenely as he tries to get more friction on his ass.

Harry brings both hands down hard, three times in quick succession before he grabs two pieces of ice from the bowl and holds them against Louis’ ass, the cool blocks melting quickly against his hot skin.

Louis whines, fisting at the duvet cover as the cool liquid drips over his cheeks, down the back of his thighs to pool in the crease of his knees. He spreads his legs a little, shifting so that his hole is open and exposed to Harry and his cock is visible between his legs, hard and heavy.

“ _God_ ,” Harry whines, surging forward to lick over Louis’ hole, sloppy and wet and warm, dropping the little bits of ice that are left so that he can grab two fist fulls of his arse, pulling his cheeks apart, groaning when Louis’ whimpers at the pain.

“ _Harry_ ,” He breathes out, pushing back a little to get Harry deeper, further inside him. “ _Harry, please_.” He groans, reaching back to grab at his hair, pulling him away a little, breathy little whimper spilling from his lips when Harry’s breath ghosts over his hole. “Haz, hit me some more, please. M’so close, want it.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks, running a dry finger over his hole before leaning over to whisper into Louis’ ear, plastering his chest against Louis’ sweaty back. “What’s your colour baby? Tell me.”

“Green,” He says quickly. “Green, green, really green, _god_. Green, go.”

Harry laughs, sitting back on his haunches to stare at Louis. His whole arse is red and fiery, Harry's rings have left little white rivulets in the skin and he can’t stop himself from leaning forward to run his tongue over them to feel the bumps, grinning against the skin when Louis moans. “Alright,” He says, leaning back before he brings his hand down hard against the side of Louis’ ass.

Louis squeals, arching his back in a way that looks almost painful, watching over his shoulder as Harry brings his other hand down against his other cheek, harder this time and Louis’ cock jerks at the sensation.

“Gonna count for me, baby?” Harry asks, voice rough with arousal. “Count ten for me, how does that sound? Ten and then you can come?”

Louis nods, drawing in a deep breath, steeling him for the first slap, spitting out a high pitched _one_ when it finally comes.

“Good boy,” Harry grins, smile widening when Louis squeaks out _two, three,_ _four_ in time with each smack.

Five comes in the form of both hands hard against his cheeks, softer this time but still enough to knock the wind from him, forcing him further down into the duvet.

Six, seven, eight and nine come fast and hard one right after the other and it takes Louis a moment to recover from those, breath shaky and wet as he spits out the numbers.

“Amazing,” Harry tells him, dipping his fingers into the bowl of melting ice, bringing them back to run two over Louis’ cheeks, cooling down the skin a little ready for his final blow. He presses a small kiss to the base of his spine before sitting back again.

“Gonna come for me, baby?” He asks, but he doesn’t give Louis chance to answer before bringing his hands down hard against his cheeks, and he does, comes before Harry has even finished the hit. He whines, long and high in his throat, cock jumping against his stomach as he comes up his chest, breathing heavy and loud.

“ _Shit_ ,” Harry breathes out, falling forward to plaster himself against Louis’ back, wrapping an arm around his body, palm splaying out across his tummy, rubbing through the mess there. “You’re amazing,” He whispers, kissing Louis' jaw, his shoulder,the back of his neck, anywhere he can reach. “So amazing, love you so much.”

Louis groans, wriggling until Harry moves, watching as he manoeuvres himself onto his back, legs falling open around Harry. “C’mere, wanna do you next,” He grins.

Harry swallows, nodding frantically as he falls forwards towards Louis, grinning when he wraps a cum-slick fist around him, swiping his thumb over the tip.

“Gonna get me all messy?” He asks, smirking up at him.

Harry nods, leaning forward to press his lips roughly against Louis’, kissing him hard and long, only pulling away to moan into his mouth as he starts to come after only a few rough pulls, Louis tugging him through it as he splashes onto Louis' already filthy stomach.

“Oh god,” Harry groans, panting as he flops down onto Louis chest with an _oof_. “Thank you,” He whispers, pressing a small kiss right next to Louis’ nipple. He can hear Louis' heart jack rabbiting in his chest, banging away like he's just run six marathons. 

“Shut up you knob,” He laughs, running a hand through Harry’s hair, smiling softly when his eyes flutter shut. “Should be me thanking you, if anything.”

Harry shakes his head, hair ruffling against Louis’ bare chest. “Don’t be silly, loved it babe.”

They’re quite then, for a long time, their mess drying uncomfortably between them as they start to doze off, breaths falling out even into the night air and Louis is almost certain Harry has fallen asleep when he says, “Hey,” Quietly like he’s afraid of waking Louis up. “Hey?”

Louis hums, opening one eye a little to peer down at Harry.

“Dunno if I've mentioned it before, but I love you like crazy baby."

Louis grins, hugging him closer with the arm that's slung around his shoulders. "Go to sleep," He whispers, hiding his smile in Harry's hair.

Harry giggles at that, shuffling up Louis' chest a little to press their lips together, kissing him long and soft and sweet and loving. He pulls away after a few minutes to settle down, head resting in the dip of Louis' collar bone and yeah, Louis thinks as Harry's eyes flutter shut and his breath starts to even out, he loves his boy like crazy too.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://larrytrash.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
